The Sun's Bright Rays
by EowynAhsokaLover
Summary: Gino and the sun are both therapeutic to a young girl who finds herself moving from sunny Nice to the cold marble halls of Pendragon. Together they grow up with music and Aly stops wearing black.
1. Chapter 1

She was a living shadow, braving the palace's halls in gowns of black, veiled. Gino didn't remember when he started seeing the strange girl, but he knew she had haunted the palace halls for at least six months. And none of his friends knew her, which only further stimulated his curiosity. He began to follow the apparition never got close enough to ask before she would vanish down the seldom, but before he got close enough to communicate with her, she would vanish down secret passages throughout the palace. But she was close now; he saw her, in his peripheral, and it was so hard not to stop playing. He knew, though, that the girl would vanish as soon as he stopped playing; it was the rich sound of the cello that drew her in.

So he played, wincing at the off tune notes.

* * *

><p>The palace here was so much darker than her home. Nice was warm, sunny, just nice, but here it was cold, the marble and heavy curtains like winter. Dad said getting rid of the black would help, but he was no example. Since Mamma had died, he had only worn black, except for the occasional party.<p>

Aly had tried it once, dressing in an old sun dress, bright pink. It didn't help at all, and that day she had been physically cold too, shivering even in the recesses of her room. And music only served to remind her of Momma.

Deep in the frigid wasteland, her trained ears detected a deep, comforting voice. It wasn't her father though; he was a bass. She didn't know this voice, this cello, whose warm, sunny tones called to her. She followed it, down new corridors in the palace, thinking nothing of getting lost.

The sound emanated from a door, cracked open and allowing sunlight to seep into the halls. She had no compunctions about intruding others' privacy. She walked in.

The cello was wielded by a boy, his bright hair like the sun. She had seen him before, staring as her shade would pass by, but didn't know his name.

A C, too sharp, rang out, jarring her.

* * *

><p>He nearly jumped when a black gloved hand rested over his as he finished the song. Needless to say, jumping wouldn't have been a good idea. He didn't know what the girl would do next, but she surprised him when she spoke.<p>

"You're aiming too high." He tried not to dwell on her voice, trying instead to pay attention to what was happening, but failed, focusing so intently on her light voice, the voice of a determined being who kept her tragedies close, that he missed what she said.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

His real voice was more lighter than the cello, he was close to her age anyway, but it was warm and not at all tinny. She was happy to repeat herself. "You're aiming too high."

* * *

><p>Progress was progress, even it was slow. Gino still didn't really know the girl; her name was Aly and she was a year younger than he, but that was all. It had taken him awhile just to convince her to give him her name. Of course, he had given his freely, with promises of everlasting friendships.<p>

The gloves were the first to go from her armada of black. The sessions, the healing sessions, of music required that. She had hands built for the violin, with long delicate fingers, nails short but trim. She was only twelve; elaborate nails like the court ladies' were out of the question. The veil was next on his list, and it was only a question of when once she had slipped that she played clarinet too.

Her musical ability flabbergasted him, as did her startling, silver hair when he first saw her without the veil. He said it was like the stars and watched as her small pink lips smirked, amused at the words and secretly flattered. He asked if she was related to the Asplunds—her hair reminded him of Lloyd's. She jumped slightly and sadly turned away, muttering that her mother had been an Asplund. He caught the past tense.

* * *

><p>Two years later, they were closer than ever. Aly had lost all the black except her gowns and the occasional dark rings under her eyes. And even the dresses weren't the plain, sad things they had been once. They were full out court dresses, hugging her slim figure of fourteen years, the embroidery something marvelous. Gino had been most protective when the other boys began to take notice of the girl. She had—miraculously—laughed. He needn't worry about her and boys; they hadn't come to her rescue after all. And she wanted to repay that kindness.<p>

So when he came to her, his eyes swollen from crying, she accepted him. And when he told her why and what, though the answers had taken some coaxing (but she had learned from the best), she still accepted him, the only one to do so. After all, she knew a time when being different wasn't a crime. Pendragon hadn't always been her home.

Aly hated seeing the sun eclipsed as it had been that day. It had come out of the penumbra, but she still burned. And if Gino was the sun, she would be the fire. Blue-hot fire that would melt others' steel.

* * *

><p>She teased him about still being a little boy, obsessed with machine weapons and superheroes, but Gino felt connected to his knightmare. The training also gave him more chances to learn about Aly's past, which she was still reluctant to share, for the Earl of Pudding, who often helped in teaching knightmare pilots the more scientific aspects of their job, was her uncle.<p>

Louise of Asplund had been Lloyd's older sister. She had served Britannia too, but as an ambassador to the EU, along with Aly's father, who Louise had later married. The family of three had lived in southern France, which explained all the sundresses in the (locked) drawer at the bottom of Aly's armoire, until Louise had died four years ago, when Aly had been twelve. Apparently, Louise had been quite the violinist, inspiring her daughter's own musical talent.

When, during one of their more serious conversations, always held with hot tea and scones that Aly had made herself (she had become quite the proper young lady recently, in appearance at least), she had asked him why he had become a knightmare pilot.

He'd said he had to get out of the house. It was too hard there. She nodded, understanding, but started to point out numerous other solutions. "I wanted some kind of justice. Someway to do good."

"So you joined the military? Under our current, xenophobic emperor?"

Gino had discovered she could have quite the tongue and that her opinions of Britannia and its various positions on social and political issues were rather radical, but this had been the first time they had butted heads on such a subject.

"Admittedly, Britannia has its faults-"

"A xenophobic military one of the big blaring ones. And you should be especially aware of that, seeing as-" Gino knew a pained expression had crossed his face, for hers reflected guilt; well, she ought to have known better than to mention _her_. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Well, while Britannia has its faults, in my position, I will be able to do something to help, should such a situation arise. And...I think that loyalty is important for a lot of reasons. Besides, I'm not stuck on being a pilot. I am only sixteen after all."

She grinned. "Though already a brilliant pilot, according to my sources. There are even rumors that you could be picked as the next knight of the round."

He returned the grin, grateful they were now on safer grounds. "Well, you know, that's why I'm still a pilot."

She found out even before him. Anya told her. Despite their disagreements about the government, she was proud of him for making it, and she couldn't think of anyone who deserved the honor more than he. She hoped he would be happy and get his justice in his new position.

Aly theorized that the Emperor must have told the preexisting knights of his plan, though she secretly thought that Anya was probably eavesdropping; not purposely, but the small girl was rarely noticed, causing her to be privy to many private conversations.

Aly was friends with Anya, or at least she thought so. Anya was a strange girl, two years younger than Aly and the knight of six. As far as Aly knew, Anya, who was shy as long as it wasn't inconvenient, didn't have any other friends. Anya could be rather cold, and Aly thought that something terrible must have happened to Anya when she was little. Somehow Aly thought the fact that Anya never believed any of her memories, documenting every moment in her life, supported Aly's theory. And, as hard as it was sometimes, Aly tried to be friendly to Anya, and she knew Gino would too, when they met, and he would do much better.

Aly didn't tell Gino that she knew and guessed the Emperor forbade him from telling anyone when Gino didn't tell her. But she knew what was imminent, so she ordered a dress, picturing Gino's face when he saw her. She couldn't resist that blue.

* * *

><p>Gino was beaming. She would be so surprised. It had been hard, but Gino made sure he didn't let it slip. Charles zi Britannia, the Emperor, who was out on stage warming up the crowd in his own special way, called Gino to come out, and Gino, striding out onto the stage in his new uniform and waving to the crowd, obeyed his superior. When the Emperor resumed speaking, Gino scanned the crowd.<p>

He stared. She wasn't. She wasn't! No, no, it couldn't be.

Unconscious of the hundreds eyes upon him, he rubbed his own, thinking the figure must be an illusion. But she wasn't. Aly was standing there, in the second row, in a _blue_ dress. It wasn't black! Dimly, he realized from the Emperor's silence that he was supposed to kneel down now and say his vows. He did and was named the Knight of Three.

The knighting ceremony finished with dancing. In the royal court, there was always dancing, no matter the event, even funerals. And Aly's hand was much requested, which was a rarity; evidently, Gino wasn't the only one who had noticed her dramatic change in attire, and his jealousy was threatening to consume him. He didn't get to dance with her until the end, when others had started to leave, for his dances had been in high demand too.

"Do you expect me to start gushing?" She spoke first, feinting seriousness.

He looked down at her from his lofty height, amused. "I like the dress."

"Thank you."

"It's blue." She grinned and nodded. He smirked, "It's the color of my eyes."

"I suppose so."

"I didn't know you had any dress that wasn't black."

"A few weeks ago, I didn't. In fact, I got this just for you."

He looked puzzled. "Thank you?" Then something clicked. "You knew?" She nodded. "But how? Only the Emperor and Bismark knew!" Well, that confirmed her suspicions of Anya.

"I'm not telling."

He grinned too, but it fell quickly. "Can we go talk, somewhere private?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, and his expression, so happy before, darkened in a slow diminuendo.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"They're sending me out tomorrow."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Why?" Already? She knew his new appointment would part them more than they were used to, but she didn't expect him to leave so soon.

"I guess they want to test my metal. It's nothing big, just a small upheaval in Area 18-"

"The Middle East." Aly refused to ever call the "areas" by their numbers; real people and real cultures lived their after all.

"Yes, the Middle East. There hasn't been any violence yet, but I'm going as back up. Don't worry, I won't kill anyone who didn't have it coming to them. And I'll be kind to all the natives."

Aly shivered at the word kill, but, despite her misgivings, she managed a smile. "When have I ever had to lecture you on kindness?"

"Never, of course. 'Cause I'm just the nicest guy out there." He smiled too, brightly, a _forte_. "Thanks for the dress. It looks nice with your hair."

The dress was her fire, a fire she would tend like Cinderella just for him. "I thought you would appreciate it."

He turned to her and gripped her shoulders, urgently. "I never want to see you in black again. Never, not even if I die. Can you promise that for me?"

"It might be hard for a time; this is the only dress I have that isn't black." Her fact was valid, though she wasn't really using it as an argument against wearing colors, and her grin only grew wider.

He scoffed. "I'm sure you can solve that problem."

"You know, I am too." She paused, about to brush on a very delicate subject. Both of his parents were still alive, but years ago, they parted on bad terms. "I saw your parents."

His expression soured. "Yes, I did too. My father even had the nerve to tell me how proud he was. My mother, at least, had enough shame not to speak to me."

"You should give her more credit."

Gino's eyes widened indignantly. "Why? True, she wasn't the one to...the one to," after several years, he still couldn't bring himself to describe his father's actions when the patriarch had discovered the relationship between his son and an eleven-a Japanese-maid. "But Mother didn't do anything to stop him."

"Yes she did. Your mother kept your father from killing her."

Aly started to rise, and Gino stood up and helped her to her feet. They stood for a minute, hand in hand, staring into the sunset, until Gino said, "I don't want you to get up early tomorrow to see me off, and I have to go meet with the other knights now, so this is bye." He leaned down quickly and kissed her forehead. "Bye."

"Bye." She waved farewell, but a wicked plan was already forming in her mind.

* * *

><p>Gino watched the stairs leading up to the hangar like a hawk. He was leaving for Area—no, the Middle East—in less than ten minutes, and the Tristan, his knightmare, had already been loaded in the airship that would be taking him and a small contingent of Britannian soldiers to their destination. And no sign of Aly. He was sure she would show up to see him off despite his request and, deep down, he was a little disappointed that she hadn't come. It was actually very good that she wasn't there, for it meant that she was getting some sleep. He knew of her sleepless nights, her dreams of her mother's death, even though she tried to hide her troubles from him. She had always favored the quiet, minor keys. But wait, here was someone coming up the stairs.<p>

Gino's heart froze when he saw the black cap, a veil, coming up the stairs and unpleasantly surprised. They had made such good progress over the years, and now she was back to this? He knew it was her, though he could only see her black-capped head as she walked up the steep stairs, for Aly had a natural elegance in ascending the stairs, gliding, rather than faintly bobbing like the average civilian, and gliding almost hurriedly, as if eager to finish the necessities of court that filled her life, with neither the hesitation of all the sane women at court nor the confidence of the emperor's new mistress.

As she stepped up into the hangar, both relief and puzzlement flooded him. The black veil was long, stretching well below her shoulders, and intricate, embroidery covering all of it, and the veil contrasted greatly with the deep pink dress that stood out among the grays of the industrial hangar.

She walked over to him, and he noticed, from her height, that she still wore the flats that divided her even more from the other ladies of court, and grinned at the whole performance. "I thought you said you had no other colored dresses."

She looked up (seriously, he imagined, though through the veil he could not see her expressions) and said, "I don't. It's my mother's," she paused, then added, "It's flamenco."

He understood the gravity of Aly wearing her mother's dresses, and was gratified that he had a part in helping her, but all the same, he couldn't resist chuckling at her last line, which was meant for comedic affect, despite being delivered in that monotone she did so well.

"It doesn't look nearly as good on me as the blue did last night."

"Well, no," Gino said, drawling, "that's because the blue is the color of my eyes, and is obviously the best color in the world, except your hair, of course. But don't worry, you're still beaut—Ow!" She jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow. Once he was recovered from the vicious attack, he asked, "What's with the veil?"

She said, "_Sforzando._"

"Suddenly loud?"

"Dramatic effect, but yes. And I wore because I thought you might want to do the honor of formally bringing me from the dark to the light, seeing as you've helped so much, Gino."

He grinned and lifted the veil from her face, revealing her to the sun. Slowly, he bent down and, cupping her face in his hands, kissed her, whispering in her ear, "From the dark to the light and in to the arms of love."

Then he was off, running into the waiting ship. As it took off, she yelled, "What kind of cheesy line is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That you for reading this story. Right now it's sort of standing by itself, but I hope to come back to it later this year. If there's any errors or anything really weird please tell me (the word count on fanfiction puts me down 50 words from my word processor word count). I'd really appreciate if you reviewed. I think I might have borrowed the Gino playing cello idea from someone else from fanfiction (not sure though) but if they aren't okay with it, I'll change it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but this seemed a more natural break without going a lot longer. This chapter is somewhat different from the last one. Its less prologue/one-shot like, but I did try to maintain something of the mood. If you think some of the music comparisons are overly awkward, please don't hesitate to let me know. Actually, if there's anything you can say, I'd appreciate reviews.

Here are the meanings of the words in italics:

_fieramente_- proud

_grazioso_- grace,charm

_Sforzando_- suddenly loud, accented

And a cor anglais is a version of the oboe, also called an English horn.

I think that's it. Without further ado, chapter two:

* * *

><p>Staring into the mirror, Aly sighed as her new maid arranged her hair. Things had changed since Gino left, in more ways than one. She had gotten more attention from court; boys followed her everywhere, and she was invited to more exclusive parties, though always accompanied with her father of course. No self respecting diplomat's daughter would have trouble brushing away her suitors, but the emperor's attention was a little more complicated. A lot actually.<p>

Since Gino's knighting—Aly's debutante ball—the royal family had begun speaking with her personally. At first they had only given small compliments—Guinevere would compliment her dress, Clovis would congratulate her for recovering from her mother's loss—but Aly knew their attention would mean only one thing: the Emperor had his eyes on her.

Now she was afraid.

Yesterday morning, the Emperor had personally given her a new maid, even if he had sent the maid by proxy. The fact that it was _only _Bismarck, the knight of one, to see her dressed in her babydoll nightdress was not a comforting one. She also resented the Emperor's choice of maids.

Ito Akane was Japanese, an eleven to most in court. It did not escape Aly's notice that her Japanese maid was sent to her soon after the anniversary of Britannia's annexation of Japan.

"M'lady, I'm finished."

"Thank you, Ito-san." Aly rose from her vanity, taking in her hair, immaculate curls piled on top of her head tastefully, and straightened her dress, a light green lacy thing, another one of her mother's.

"You look beautiful, M'lady."

"Thank you." But all in all, she preferred the black.

* * *

><p>Mid song, she stopped. The luncheon attendees turned toward her. They had, after all, paid a large fee for her services.<p>

Aly dropped into a curtsy, her eyes one the figure at the door, her grip on her violin so tight her knuckles were white. "Prince Schneizel!"

Behind her, she heard the rustle of skirts as the other ladies curtsied, and the hostess, the Countess of Yellowknife stepped forward and addressed the prince. "Prince Schneizel, how may I help you?"

The Prince smiled, easing the tension that occurred whenever royalty stopped into a room. "May I join you?"

"Of course, your highness." The Prince glided into the room. The countess nodded to Aly and said curtly, "Lady, Aly, if you will resume your playing."

Aly raised her violin back up to her shoulder and started playing. The songs were long known to her, and her mind was left to wonder.

She met Schneizel her first day at the palace. He had been sent to greet Aly and her father, and, a teenager, he was long and lanky , and his voice was a beautiful, inviting cello. But his eyes, steel with a dash of amethyst, held no warmth, and neither his honey covered words nor her father's own comforting bass tones could convince her to come out from hiding behind her father's back.

Since then she had had no personal contact with Schneizel, but she had heard things.

Among the orchestral royal family, Schneizel's cello gleamed the brightest in a _fieramente_ concerto. All the other members of the royal family—except the Emperor, naturally, but Aly had always thought of him as more of a concert master anyway—were overshadowed by Schneizel. One was always aware of his presence, unlike the more unassuming cor anglais of Prince Odysseus.

Schneizel was tall and handsome and proud. He walked with a nobility noticed by all in the room, particularly the females, and even the married women followed his movements with a wary longing. Their daughters, court ladies Aly's age, checked their makeup hurriedly or otherwise hid in the corners. Their actions confirmed the whispers: while Clovis, many a mistress to his name, was kind, that Schneizel was the real lecher, desirable despite the despicable way he ousted one from his bed.

Aly found even herself being drawn into the Prince's _grazioso_ and quickly withdrew back into her music.

Claps drew her from Paganini. "I applaud you, Lady Aly. You are quite the virtuoso." She looked up to Schneizel, slightly closer than court manners dictated proper.

"Thank you, your highness." She dropped a curtsy, glad for the high scoop neckline topping her green lacy dress.

Schneizel smiled. "May I speak to you privately?" So that was the reason he was here. His presence had been so unexpected. Maybe Clovis or the princess wouldn't be so surprising but—Aly tried to buy time for herself, time to organize her now scrambled thoughts.

"Of course, your highness, but may I ask her ladyship's leave?"

"I have already asked the Countess if I might borrow you briefly."

"You have?"She tried to bite back the question, but it was too late. Her surprise was already out.

"Naturally. I wouldn't like to tear the entertainment from the party more than necessary." He paused, waiting for his words to sink in. "Follow me."

She followed, violin clutched in tight fingers, with white, white knuckles.

* * *

><p>"Gino, I—I don't know what to do." Gino watched through the screen as his friend paced her room. "I-"<p>

"So you finally decided to get a maid."

She stared at him. "How did you know?"

"That you had a maid? That was easy." He pointed to her hair, braids pinned up into an elaborate bun. "You could never do that."

"Thanks for all the confidence."

Ignoring her comment, "So what made you cave in to the court's demands."

Panic flicked across her face. "Nothing. Gino, he gave her to me."

Gino froze; "he" could only be one person. "Who is he? Your father, Lloyd, a new lover perhaps?"

"Don't be glib." She rubbed her forehead, a nervous habit. "The Emperor. He sent her to me a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Even though the operation in the Middle East had ended, Gino still hadn't been home to Pendragon since his knighting and knew few of the recent developments. Aly was still reluctant with giving him information.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"That's no reason."

"Well, anyways, that's only the beginning. I've told you people have started requesting that I play at their luncheon's or whatever."

"Yes."

"Gino, yesterday, I was playing at some countess's luncheon and..."

"And?" He prompted.

"Schneizel."

Schneizel was never good news. "And what did Prince Schneizel do?"

"Sorry. Prince Schneizel passed along a request of the Emperor's."

"Not to be a-" He choked

"No, not yet. I do think that the Emperor knows that I'm—How old am I again? A thousand?"

"Your seventeenth birthday is next month."

"Yes, October. I do think that the Emperor realizes that I'm only seventeen, even if Schneizel doesn't."

"What do mean?" Gino didn't know court gossip. He pretended he did, pretended like he had been among the chattiest ladies, but he just really a good actor. Give him a test and he wouldn't know anything. But he never got a good vibe from Schneizel and Aly's current one was nowhere near good, and Gino had a sense that much of that was caused by Schneizel, even if he was acting only as an envoy.

"Nothing. Nothing important anyway. You know how each year, Britannia broadcasts a Christmas TV program?"

"Yes."

"And how they usually have some musical segment?"

"Yes."

"I've been asked to write the score for this year and perform. My composition, while both some variant on Britannia's anthem and a few Christmas songs are requested, is left up to me completely, as well as the other performers. The Emperor doesn't want it to be a solo performance, but it can be any size I want with whomever I want."

Gino's eyes widened. "Wow. That...that is a huge responsibility."

"And I'm sure it has strings attached too. Gino, I don't know what to do."

"What can you do?"

"I can decline, I guess. I don't care so much if I fall from grace, but there's father, and Lloyd, and you, and Anya's my friend too. That would hurt all of you."

"Aly, your safety comes before mine. I-"

A new figure came on screen. Short, with dark hair, she was dressed simply, "Lady Aly, Earl Maldini is here for your answer?"

Aly asked her maid, "Who?"

"Prince Schneizel's aide."

"Aly," Gino said, "Why didn't you tell me your maid was el-"

"Japanese, Gino."

"You're right, Japanese." He amended himself.

"Does it really matter? Gino I have to go. I've...made my decision. Bye."

The screen flickered off. Alone in his knightmare, Gino whispered, "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"You're the Lady of Asplund now?"<p>

"Hmm? Oh yes." Aly settled back into the warm embrace. "Lloyd made me his heir. I suppose I really ought to spend more time with him. He is my relative, after all."

"You'd get to see more of me then." He nuzzled her neck before settling his head on her shoulder. Whispering, he said into her ear, "Do I get a hello kiss?"

Amused, she looked at him, blush gently caressing her cheeks. "You didn't get the other one. You stole it. And with a cheesy line."

"What did you expect?"

She grinned. "I'm glad your back."

"As am I. Tell me, who do I need to beat up for flirting with you?"

"I don't think that'd be the best idea."

"No? Then do you like him? Who is my competition?"

He expected her to blush, but instead she pushed away, out of his embrace. "No one."

"You mean, I don't have any competition. You accept my love? Let's get married now then!"

She did blush this time. "I'm sixteen!"

"Seventeen tomorrow."

"Schneizel."

"What?"

She looked up at him, eyes widened. "Schneizel flirted with me. And on his next trip to Europe, he's asking the EU permission to name me the Lady of Nice. Apparently, he knows how much my family loves Southern France, and he has decided to do this kind, kind thing for me."

"Really? This isn't the kind of thing to joke about." Gino swallowed.

"Of course it's the truth. Why would I ever joke about something like this?"

He grabbed her shoulders. "Look, if there's anything I can do-"

"Gino, I don't want you to do anything. I'll take care of everything." She forced a smile. "Come on, I want you to meet Ito-san."

Gino sighed, then returned the smile. "Yes ma'am!" But his heart hurt.

* * *

><p>"Come one Ito-san!"<p>

"M'lady, I couldn't."

"Ito-san, you have contributed as much to this party as anyone."

"I beg to differ, M'lady."

"Fine, you have contributed as much as anyone to this party besides me and money."

"M'lady, I can't. I'm an E—"

Aly whirled around and placed her finger on her maid's lips, silencing the Japanese girl. "Don't ever call yourself an Eleven. And anyone ever calls you one, correct them and tell them you're Japanese. Actually, don't. That wouldn't be a good idea here. But correct them in your mind."

"M'lady, I really can't go out there with you. If it was just your close friends, I wouldn't mind so much, but there is royalty out there!"

"What!" Her heart accelerated into a _Sforzando_ beat. She peered through the crack in the doors and saw that her maid was true. She saw Princess Euphemia, Prince Clovis, and please say that was not Schneizel. "Who invited them?"

"M'lady, isn't seventeen the age you're allowed marry here in Britannia?"

"Yes, but Father said he'd never pressure me."

"But that means seventeen is a big deal, especially for the Lady of Asplund. My lady, I promise to come out later. I'll just not make an entrance."

"Okay. I understand. Thank you, Ito-san."

Aly opened the doors and stepped out, missing the black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, I hope you liked that. I hope I didn't dive into the plot too quickly, but who wants pages and pages of exposition anyway? (well sometimes exposition can be fun to write, but its often wearisome to read)

I don't when I'll update again, but I do appreciate story alerts (and all the other goodies) if you keep that in mind. I do plan on updating again and have already written the next scene or so.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or review. I did purposely leave one or two things (like what happened with Schneizel) because I want to experiment with foreshadowing and flashbacks and stuff. Poor fanfiction. You are my guinea pig.

Also, if you check out my other stories, that'd be so awesome.

Finally, for those of you really interested in music, I advise looking up oboe da caccia. Its really awesome looking. There's also this miniature bassoon...

**DFTBA**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I did, though bits of it gave me trouble. More of me later, but here are the translations:

_glissando_-a glide from one pitch to another. When pianists glide their fingers down the keyboard, playing all the white keys between points a and b, they're doing a glissando

_crescendo_- (in case you didn't already know) getting louder

_con amore_- with love

_affannato_- anguished

_a__cciaccatura_- in its context here, crushing

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

><p>The music started as soon as she began her <em>glissando<em> down the marble stairs, and she was grateful. Even if it lent no warmth to cold white walls, she could imagine she was snug, surrounded by tones of cellos, basses, and her new favorite, bassoons.

Anya was there, with camera, alongside Gino, both smiling. That warmed her heart; Anya rarely smiled, and Gino was as bright as ever. And there was Princess Euphemia. Aly had always wanted to talk to her, and now she had the chance. Clovis—she thought more kindly of him than of his brothers, but he was the Viceroy of Japan and was doing no wonders for its people—all in all though, he wasn't entirely unwelcome. Schneizel—Prince Schneizel—was as cold as ever, like a snake. It hurt that she had nearly been drawn in, that day where he had nearly touched her. Her father was beside Schneizel, and Bismarck was on her father's other side. Which meant that she would have to talk to them first, instead trying to avoid them.

She wondered if her other guests could tell how steeped in politics this was. She had been to other seventeenth parties, and the few of which royalty had attended had been the parties of people of higher nobility or personal friends. Aly had always believed herself to be more perceptive than others, but these people had lived in court all their lives and learned how to survive.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, smiling, and walked toward her father. Her grand entrance finished, the burble of noises resumed.

"Father."

"Aly." He smiled, but his eyes were weary. He was an ambassador after all; he ought to be more aware of this than she was. "Happy Seventeenth. We actually managed to have the party on your birthday this year."

"Can you imagine?"

Her father leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Just, do your best. You've got good blood for this kind of thing. And be safe." Straightening, he said more normally, "I hope you like it."

"Of course Father. I always like your presents." She turned toward Schneizel and curtsied. "My lord Prince. It's been a several weeks since I've had the pleasure of talking to you."

Prince Schneizel returned her curtsy with a nod. "It has been too long, Lady Aly. You look as lovely as when we last met. I apologize for not having a present. I did not learn of your birthday until it was too late to get something."

"Your presence here is quite enough. Besides, this year I asked my guests to donate to charity rather than buy me a present."

"That is most generous of you. This is your seventeenth after all."

"Thank you, but truthfully, I want for little these days. If people insist on spending money, why not spend it one others who really need it."

"All the same, don't be surprised if my aide comes around with a gift in the next few days."

Aly curtsied again. "For which I will be eternally grateful." Schneizel dismissed her with a nod, and she went to greet Bismarck, who still stood beside her father. "Sir Waldstein."

"Lady Asplund." He bowed.

"I'm glad I'm decent for this meeting." She still hadn't gotten used to being called Asplund, but it was better than people automatically being on first name terms with her.

"Has your maid been helpful?"

"Ito-san? Oh, she has been very useful. She has very nimble fingers." Bismarck's face was blank as she responded, but Aly knew that he would report all of her words to his master, with particular focus on what she called her maid. However, her family was known for their more radical beliefs, and she would never sink to disrespect her maid in front of anyone.

"The Emperor will be glad to hear it. I was sent here to thank you for composing this year's Christmas music, and to tell you that, upon hearing your gift request, he promptly donated a sizable amount to a charity."

But that wasn't the Emperor's way, not at all. He was supporter of Social Darwinism; Aly certainly remembered all of the sickening speeches. "I appreciate it greatly."

"Very well, then. Lady Asplund, I must be going. Happy Birthday." He bowed and left.

Aly floated off into the crows. Receiving a champagne flute filled with a small amount of bubble from a passing waiter, she made her way to an empty corner of the ballroom. She needed the alcohol to calm her nerves, but she would need to be careful with the amount she ingested; royalty required a clear mind.

Princess Euphemia stood chatting happily with the nobles around her, blissfully unaware of the party's strained atmosphere. Clovis, not too far away from the princess, also seemed relaxed, though his relaxation probably came from practice and the knowledge that he was on the winning side. Schneizel was no different from usual, and therefore immaculate. The Prince was still speaking to her father, but they had been joined by several of her father's friends—all fellow ambassadors-so they were discussing diplomacy. Anya had found her own quiet spot, and was taking pictures, recording the party into her memory. Gino—actually, Aly didn't see Gino. He certainly had been here earlier, lecherously grinning at her as she came down the stairs.

"Enjoying the party, my dear?"

"Lloyd?" She turned to see her benefactor standing beside her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for your grand entrance. I'm sure it was quite...grand."

"It's fine." Aly glanced around. "Is Miss Cecile here?"

"No, she's in Japan working on our current project~" Lloyd clasped his hands together joyfully.

Aly grinned. "You sound excited about that."

"Oh, but I am. A new kind of knightmare, the best anyone's ever made. And I've already named. It's called the Lancelot."

"What is it with Britannia and Arthurian legend?" She had wondered about this for a long time. Most of the knights of the Round had knightmares named after Arthurian characters, and the Emperor's own daughter was named Guinevere. Aly's mother had loved the legends as well, and even if Aly didn't share her mother's fascination with the legends, she still knew all the stories by heart.

"The Emperor likes it. He's supposed to be descended from Arthur Pendragon you know."

"I've always found that idea completely preposterous. Even if the current line has lasted for many generations, so many families have had the throne since the time of Logres."

"Ah well. They life for us to believe they are descended directly from the first kings. Divine right and all of that."

"I suppose." They fell into silence, watching the party's process.

"This is quite a high profile party." Lloyd's eyes roved the crowd.

"I know. Sir Waldstein was here earlier too, to tell me about the Emperor's generous donation to charity in my honor."

"And what did you think of that?"

"I thought it unnatural."

"Hmm. But you accepted it gracefully, I assume?"

"Of course, what kind of diplomat's daughter would I be otherwise?"

"One without her parents' talents." Lloyd paused, then continued more softly. "I heard that you're in charge of the Christmas Orchestra this year."

"Yes."

"Did you want to do it?"

"Did I have a choice?"

Lloyd tilted his head. "I guess not. If you acted more like girls your age, you might've been able to convince them you are not good enough for the job, but since you tend to stay away from court galas, they would suspect you."

"In hindsight, I guess it would have been better if I went to all the optional court events, but-"

"You couldn't. I know. I remember when you first arrived here, you were drowning in black and looked like you were very cold."

"I still am cold, whenever I'm inside the palace walls. I just never foresaw that the Emperor's eyes would fall on me."

"Few do, Aly. But there are always things beneath the surface that few would know, even you Aly." Lloyd clapped gleefully, and he returned to his usual manner in a fast _crescendo_. "Oh, Prince Clovis is here too. Excuse me, my dear. I need to go see if he'll tell me about his newest project~"

* * *

><p>"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Aly nearly dropped her champagne flute, freshly refilled with carbonated water by her maid.<p>

"What the hell is he doing?" Aly stared up at Gino, who was up at the top of the stairs, holding his cello.

"I've no idea, M'lady."

Gino, the whole attention of the ballroom now focused on him, continued. "As you are aware, a certain lady is turning seventeen today. And she is currently in a corner all by herself, except for her maid, because you have forgotten who is now eligible for marriage, though I, for one, haven't."

Aly resisted the urge to put her face in her hands. Aware of the guests now looking in her direction, she prayed quietly. "Please say he isn't drunk. The last thing this party needs is a drunk Gino."

"Oh? Lightening the mood might be good."

"Ito-san, he's a _very_ happy drunk. And he acts ridiculous. He'd be trailing around me constantly, proclaiming his everlasting love, and at the same time try to kiss anything with breasts. I don't know though, maybe anything that moves. I usually try to minimize the damages as quickly as possible."

"I can see how that could cause a problem. But I want to know what he's doing."

"Anyway," back at the top of the stairs Gino continued to talk, "This is for you, Lady Asplund, _con amore._" Gino, along with a small ensemble that suddenly appeared through the door, launched into a rendition of Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor.

Aly grinned. "That bastard."

"M'lady?"

"That's my favorite song."

* * *

><p>"You look lonely, Lady Asplund."<p>

Aly looked up from her champagne flute, an exquisite piece of crystal. Dimly, she wondered where this and the other crystal parading through the ballroom came from. "Prince Clovis." She curtsied.

"Has no one really asked you dance yet?"

"No, but it's only the fourth or fifth dance."

"But it's your party. And I don't see how any male could ignore you tonight. You look stunning, like a column of blue fire."

She smiled. It was true that her royal blue, boat-necked dress complemented her brilliant hair, let down to her waist tonight, and its raised waist made her look taller, though she was still undeniably shorter than Clovis, who was about average for a Britannian man. "Thank you, your highness. I guess I'm still but a shadow to those who don't look."

Clovis arched an eyebrow. "Somehow I think you're happy about that. That's quite unusual."

"Perhaps it's because I know what I might happen if I become a hotshot."

"No silk bedsheets for you then?"

"No, your highness. I'm comfortable with cotton."

"If only I were so lucky. Lady Aly, would you like to dance?"

"With you? Of course, your highness."

* * *

><p>"Yes Prince Clovis, I would love to see your collection. I've heard that your art is beautiful." Clovis responded, then departed.<p>

"You enjoyed dancing with my brother?"

"I thought you would turn up, Prince Schneizel." Aly turned to face Schneizel. Her face was relaxed, her mouth curving gently, but inside she was all butterflies and confusion. Even so, ever since she spotted Schneizel, she knew it would come to this, and had prepared herself.

His smile was a razor, as if he saw right through her facade, as she feared. But she had realized that was his default expression, and pretended that she wasn't still terrified by it. "Of course. I would never ignore a party's subject, especially when she shines through the crowd."

"Thank you, Prince, though I don't compare with you or your family."

He nodded, giving her that deflection. "Would you like your second dance of the night?"

"You've been counting my dances? Prince, you needn't concern yourself with the amount of attention I get."

"Not even when it's your seventeenth? Lady Nice, I like to know who are becoming prospective couples."

Aly would've laughed if this wasn't Schneizel. "I doubt that will happen soon."

"I know several lovesick boys who would be most unhappy if you married."

"Oh? And who are they? The only people who have asked for a dance have been from the royal family." She froze as she uttered those words. Surely, surely royal interest wasn't the reason no one else had asked for a dance, or was it? She stole a glance around the crowd. No, even if some of the younger males had noticed an unhealthy presence of royalty, many boys would be dancing with anybody who had breasts.

"I have already told you that you look ravishing tonight, no?" Aly bit her tongue as she caught Schneizel's keen eyes looking up and down her figure. "A dance then, Lady Aly, for the second prince?"

"Of course, your highness."

He kept her for a second. Her dress whirled, and his crisp white suit gradually brought her closer until they were closer than she danced with anyone except her father and—resignedly—Gino. "How is the composing going?"

A slightly more comfortable topic. Music she could talk about, easily and honestly. "I've got all of the melodies down. A few of the accompaniment parts too."

"How many musicians?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Not a full orchestra, but more than a quartet. Probably about as many people that are playing here now. And I've already found a few musicians to play."

He nodded. "Good. I don't suppose you would mind showing me your work so far sometime next week?"

"No, no I wouldn't." She could think of no excuse.  
>"Then, I'll send Earl Maldini to bring you to my office sometime next week."<p>

"Very good, Prince." They settled into an _affannato_ silence, uncomfortable on her end at least. And then, his hand slid down to her rear, _a__cciaccatura_, and she nearly stopped dancing in the middle of the ballroom. Sickening memories of his large, pleasantly warm hands roaming her body when he had given the Emperor's direction, even worse the memory of how she had been taken in, if only for those few brief moments.

"Your highness, may I cut in?" Gino. Thank God. She closed her eyes and breathed.

"I suppose so, Sir Weinberg. I must be going anyway. My regards Lady Aly, Knight of Three." Schneizel hands released, and she dropped into a curtsy, low, keeping her eyes closed. Gino's comforting hands replaced Schneizel's, and she nearly collapsed.

"Aly, are you okay?"

"Gino, I-" Aly looked up into his blue, blue eyes, Gino's face filled with concern. "Thank you, so much. I-"

"Shh. Wait until you are ready to talk." So they danced, silently, and she was relieved. But as they danced and she processed what he'd done, a sense of guilt and worry rose within her.

"Gino, I don't know if I've ever been more grateful to see you, but that was so stupid."

"Don't worry. I'm the Knight of Three. I can handle myself."

"Egotistical bastard."

He ignored the response, though she suspected his voice became more gleeful because she had uttered such un-serious words. "And if you're so happy to see me, why don't you give me a kiss?"

"We're in public Gino."

"Does that mean you'd kiss me if we were in private?"

"No."

He pouted. "Really? You're so cruel Aly." He looked down at her, more serious. "I've told you, despite all the marriage proposals I've gotten, I only want to be your knight."

She blushed and looked down at her feet. "Even though I'm seventeen now, don't think you're any closer."

"I'll be eighteen soon, my dear. Then I'll be a true man of the world."

"Really? Somehow, I suspect your cocky attitude will still be there when November 27th rolls around."

"What cocky attitude?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You enjoyed didn't you. I hope I got Lloyd alright. I got to use "~" with him. That makes so happy.

Since we don't get to know Clovis that much in the series, so I took creative license. I want to make him a troubled "good guy". But if you don't like my portrayal of him, still stick around, because he won't be in the story much longer, because, well, you know what happens. And I won't be changing any major plot points.

If any of you have any questions, review or PM me. Um, I realize I sometimes have long bits of dialogue without anything explicitly saying who is the speaker. If any of these are too confusing, tell me (nicely, always nicely) but don't leave me in the dark please.

Please, please review. But any notices that fills up my email are most welcome. That being said, I have no idea of when I'll be able to update again.

Till then, DFTBA.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Woah! Another chapter already? It's like I've become another person. Actually, I think its spring break and that I really like this story and enjoy procrastinating from my English homework. In this chapter, we see how Aly can act with people who aren't in a political position to bite her head off. Also, we see angry rather than terrified. It makes a nice change. I think she channels her inner Ed Elric in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

_bruscamente_- brusquely, abruptly

* * *

><p>"Come on, Aly!" Gino attempted to drag her away from the safe alcove of her rooms, but she dug her feet into carpet, bracing herself on the doorway.<p>

"I don't want to meet your playmates, Gino! I need to work on my music. I've got a meeting with Prince Schneizel in the next few days."

"Screw that."

"Really?"

"No, not really. I'm not gay."

"Gino."

He pouted. "Come on Aly. I'm sure they'll like you. Besides, Anya's there right now, all alone without us."

Aly hesitated. "I don't want to see Bismarck."

Gino grinned. "Don't worry. The Knight of One is gone on some business of the Emperor's."

"Fine, but-"

"No buts, darling." He dragged her through the palace halls. She shivered and clung to Gino. The halls were colder than usual, no doubt due to her lack of clothing.

"Gino, I just wanted to change clothes."

He stopped and looked down at her. "What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"I'm not decent!"

A nearby door opened, and an orange haired man walked out, smirking. Instinctively, she crept closer to Gino, grateful that he held her hand. Gino nodded at the other knight. "Luciano."

The Knight of Ten ignored Gino's comment and walked over to Aly. His smirk only grew wider as he looked down at her figure, which was clad only in a tank top and tight shorts barely stretching past mid-thigh. "I should say so." He bowed and grabbed her free hand, kissing it. "My lady, I am Luciano Bradley, Knight of Ten. And may I say, it is a pleasure to meet you."

He rose and addressed Gino. "So, Weinberg, who is this wench?" His voice was a trombone, its sound too rich for the words he said.

Aly rose as tall as her height allowed, trying to look magnificent despite her casual clothes. Clearly, she spoke with the tone modeled by so many at court. "Sir Bradley, you must forgive me for not earlier introducing myself. I'm sure that if you had known who I am, you would not have used such unwise words.

Luciano turned to her, an orange eyebrow arched. "Oh?"

"Lady Aly of Asplund and of Nice." She smiled, proud of her pearl white teeth.

He balked, but only slightly. Even so, it was enough for her. "Gino, I believe you were going to introduce me to the other knights?"

"Oh, yes." Gino seemed slightly phased, but whether it was due to Luciano's words or her reaction, she wasn't sure. Silently, Gino led her through the door Luciano had come out of, followed by the Knight of Ten.

"Dorothea, this is my friend Aly of Asplund. Aly, the Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst."

Aly nodded to the knight. "I've heard lots of good things about you, Sir Ernst. Your knightmare is the Bors, isn't it?"

"Yes, my lady. You know it?"

"Not really, but Lloyd is planning some renovations of the Round's knightmares, and wants me to have a vague idea of what he's doing." She had been spending more time with Lloyd, whenever he was in Pendragon. Naturally, Gino had developed a new keen interest in the Tristan, one that he hadn't had since he first got the thing. Aly wasn't an idiot.

"And Aly, this is Monica, Monica Kruszewski, the Knight of Twelve."

Monica, the only one in the room shorter than Aly (Anya was now the same height as Aly), bowed. "Nice to meet you, Lady Aly."

"And you fly the Bedievere?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Do you know Sir Bedievere's legend?" Monica shook her head. "He was the last knight to see King Arthur. When Arthur was dying on the fields of Camlann, he sent Bedievere to return Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake. Once the knight did that task, he saw Arthur being born off to Avalon."

"You know a lot of Arthurian legend, my lady. The Emperor would be most impressed."

Aly hoped not. "Ah well, my mother really loved those stories."

"I met your mother, Lady Aly." A new voice, feminine. Aly turned to see a green haired woman. "Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine at your service." With a name like that, Nonette couldn't being anything but the Knight of Nine."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Your mother spoke about the importance of diplomacy at my military school my graduating year. She was beautiful. You have her eyes." Louise of Asplund was everything her brother Lloyd was not. Aly's mother had dark brown hair and was well-built for a woman, though too thin to be called stocky. Aside from her hazel eyes, Aly had inherited any genetic traits from her mother. All of Aly's traits came from her father, except for Lloyd's hair and her diminutive height (but she had no idea which side of the family that came from.)

* * *

><p>Aly was talking to Anya, when Luciano's voice carried over from the room's gentle burble.<p>

"You're keeping better company these days, Weinberg. I was expecting you to be with some eleven slut-"

Slap! Luciano's cheek was red turning fast. Aly looked down at her hand, quite satisfied. He spluttered. "You bitch! You-"

She ignored him. "You will never talk to Sir Weinberg, Duke Weinberg's son, like that again. Understand, or do I need to hit you again?" He stared down at her. She honestly hadn't cared that much about his name-calling, despite her reaction earlier, but when he talked to Gino about _that—_Well, she was a noble and his friend and his fire, and couldn't stand that kind of thing.

"Is that a challenge? Forgive me, _my lady,_ but despite your heritage, I don't think you are that familiar with knightmares."

She sneered, but before she could respond, Gino stepped in, "I'll fight in her stead."

"No! Gino!" She pulled his ear down to where she could comfortably whisper in it. "As thankful as I was the other knight, I don't want you to fight all of my battles. I don't you to be in danger on my account."

"Honestly, Aly. I want to. Besides, Anya and I are the only ones here right now who could handle him. You certainly couldn't, in melee battle. Besides, this battle is about me, isn't it. I myself could challenge him for calling _her _a slut. Also, for what he said about you."

Luciano drawled, "So when are you guys going to announce your engagement? Not that I have any problem waiting but-"

"Gino can fight you, but if you cheat I will make your life hell."

Luciano yawned, nonchalant. "So then, when is our date, Shorty?"

She ignored his comment, yanking Gino back down to her level. "Woman!"

"Shut up! Gino, when can you fight him? How—I don't really know how duels work."

"Well, isn't it a good thing you have the magnificent me who-" Aly placed a hand over Gino's mouth, muffling his protests.

She looked up at Luciano. "I'm sorry. He sometimes gets like this, short temper and all that."

"You're one to talk."

"Actually, I'm usually quite easy-going, but there are a few subjects I am touchy about. I'd appreciate it if you refrained from mentioning those." She looked back at Gino. "Are you ready to talk normally now?" He nodded and she realized him.

He drew himself up grandly, and was taller than Luciano. "I do believe, Sir Bradley, that as the challenged, you have the honor of picking the time and place."

Luciano smirked. "Very well. Tuesday afternoon at three. The usual place." Gino nodded.

Aly turned to face the knights, all staring at the three of them. "It was nice to meet all of you, but I will be going now." She fled the room.

* * *

><p>Aly studied the score in front of her. As with most of her compositions for Christmas, the violin took the melody, built upon the accompaniment of other instruments, mainly strings. But it was still missing something, a chord or perhaps even a whole other part.<p>

"That's a beautiful song, M'lady."

"Ito-san." Aly's maid held a woven basket filled with freshly cleaned linens. Their citrus smell reached Aly even though her maid across the room. She loved it when Ito-san did the laundry; other maids only ever used the more mild lavender.

"I know it's a Christmas song, but we would sing it in Japan."

Aly leaned back in her chair. "You sing, Ito-san?"

Ito-san blushed, looking down. "Yes, M'lady. I enjoy singing a lot."

Aly grinned, an idea forming in her head. "Ito-san, how would you like to spite Britannia in a perfectly safe way, for you at least?"

"M'lady!"

* * *

><p>"Gino." Gino froze at the familiar voice. He inhaled and slowly turned to face the voice.<p>

"Duke Weinberg." The man didn't look that different from when Gino had run away from home. The lines were a little deeper, but despite his age, there were no white hairs. Then again, Gino's father would probably dye his hair.

"How are you son? How is it, being one of the Emperor's chosen?" The duke closed the distance between them, and Gino wondered if his father had been trying to ambush him, for they were in the hall that Gino took to visit Aly.

"Rewarding." He wondered what his father wanted. As relaxed as his father seemed, Gino had spent the last decade trying to figure out Aly's emotions, and she was far better at hiding tension than his father.

"Is it hard living in the palace by yourself?"

"It took some getting used to, but I'm comfortable now."

His father arched an eyebrow. "Really? You are always welcome at home, you realize that, don't you?"

"No, actually I don't. I think you welcome my status at home, but not me. And I don't intend to intrude on your image of a perfect father who raised his Knight of Three son to be very independent."

"Well you are wrong. All of you is welcome at our estate. We miss you a lot, and it pains your mother to go so long without seeing you."

"She saw me at my knighting ceremony."

The duke waved a hand. "That was a year ago." When Gino didn't respond, he continued, "I've heard a rumor that you've started courting someone."

In spite of himself, Gino blushed slightly. "Oh?"

"Your mother and I married when we were both young, and neither of us had a dangerous profession like you."

"No, you were an idle politician who acted as a dog for the Emperor."

Gino's father ignored the remark. "And then, before long, we started to try to have children. You took awhile because of your mother's frail health, but—"

Gino laughed. "I doubt any lady of friend of mine will be willing to become a baby-making machine."

"Perhaps not, but I don't see why a musician couldn't work while married or pregnant, even if they were composing Britannia's Christmas Concert."

"Duke Weinberg, Aly may be one of the Emperor's current favorites, but you would probably dislike her even more than you do me. I'm leaving now. I never enjoyed political banter." Gino started walking away from his father, daring him to follow. "And if you're that concerned about having an heir, I'd consider revising your will. I have a duel with another knight Tuesday."

His father didn't follow him, but he threw one last comment at Gino which made his blood run cold. "Gino, what do you know about Lady Asplund's mother?

* * *

><p>"M'lady." Ito-san poked her head into the room where Gino and Aly talked while Aly performed the old tradition of serving tea, this time in Japanese style, which Aly had finally convinced her maid to teach her.<p>

"Ito-san?"

"Earl Maldini is here to take you to Prince Schneizel for your meeting."

"How did I know that it was going to be today? Ito-san, will you ask if he'll wait a minute?"

"Of course, M'lady." Gino and Aly waited in silence for the maid's return. "He says to take your time, but that the Prince does want to meet with you today."

"Thank you Ito-san. Will you please get my portfolio?" Ito-san nodded and left the room once more. Aly rose from her seat, nervously smoothing out her dresses wrinkles. "Gino, I'm sorry I won't be able to watch you today, especially as it is technically my duel, but-"

Gino stood. "I'll be fine, Aly. Don't worry me, worry about yourself. You'll be locked in with Prince Schneizel. If he makes any more moves on you, let me know."

"Like I'd let you do anything about it. Gino, don't forget that you're not just fighting some other knightmare, you're fighting the Knight of Ten." Abruptly, _bruscamente__**, **_she grabbed his hair, pulling him down, and kissed him, desperately. "Be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And so the plot thickens. I hope you liked it. Please review or story alert or author alert. Anything to fill up my email with fanfiction notices.

No prizes for guessing who my least favorite knight is.

DFTBA!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** This author's note is ****important**. Dear lovely readers: after this chapter, things are going to get a little graphic. I assure you that this isn't any kind of smut-based story, but I am putting some explicit content of a sexual nature in this to further the plot-and changing the rating to M next chapter. If any of you are squeamish or offended by such things, I will put a brief summary at the beginning of the chapters following any explicit content.

Also, I realized that my mind clock for this story is a little wrong. I at least was visualizing it as fall, but it would actually be the end of july/beginning of august. I'm not going to freak out about it, but if you notice anything inconsistent, don't hesitate to let me know. As ever I appreciate anything that fills up my email.

Here are the translations:

soprano- the highest of standard voice ranges

alto- the second highest of standard voice ranges

ma fille- French for my girl

leggiero- light, delicate

calando- falling away

Oui, ma belle- French for my beautiful

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Lady Aly, please do come in." Aly walked calmly, calmly, into Prince Schneizel private office. Behind her, Earl Maldini closed the door, leaving Aly and the prince alone.<p>

"Good afternoon, Prince Schneizel."

He gestured to a seat opposite his desk, "Please sit."

Aly sat down on the armchair, smoothing the skirt of her gray sheath dress. "Your highness, here are my plans so far for the concert." She slid a manila folder onto his teak desk.

He ignored the folder and laced his fingers together. "I'm sorry I had to draw you away from Gino Weinberg's duel, but I'm leaving tomorrow for the EU." She wasn't very surprised he had heard. She and Gino had tried to keep the duel under the radar, but they couldn't control Luciano's actions. "I was a little unclear about why the duel was being fought. If the rumors are true, then it was actually you who issued the challenge, but the Knight of Three decided to fight on your behalf."

"I was the one to initially issue the challenge. It was because of a...promise I made to myself a long time ago."

He didn't probe any further, instead taking up the manila folder and pulling papers out of it. "I hope you're not planning for the Knight of Three to play in your concert. There has been more rebellion recently and his service may be needed at any time."

Aly hoped not. She did not want Gino to leave again. "I would have liked for Gino to play in it, but I can easily alter my plans."

"Good." Schneizel clapped his hands, and the Earl Maldini opened the office door. "Kanon, would you please get some French wine...hmm, Bordeaux I think."

"Of course, my prince." Earl Maldini—Kanon, Aly marked the prince's use of the earl's first name—bowed and left.

Aly smiled, pleasantly she hoped. "Prince, as much as you and the Emperor seem to esteem me, I am only seventeen, and only barely."

Schneizel looked amused. "And yet, you have dealt with many things most seventeen years olds don't have to. I think you can handle a little alcohol. I'm not trying to get you drunk, after all." Damn. He went back to looking over her papers. "So, Lady Aly, tell me about the songs you have selected."

"Well, naturally, there's the national anthem. I didn't do much with that, only tweaking it so the instruments I'm using will fit. Then there's an old Britannian traditional song I really like, Greensleeves that I wrote the arrangements for. Just the other day I found a brilliant _soprano_ for the song. Now I just need to find an _alto_ to counter her. I picked a classical piece for good measure, a serenade by Tchaikovsky. It is quite long, however, so I may decide to cut it short. Then I composed two original pieces: a D minor piece for strings and then a G major piece that adds a few other instruments from the orchestra."

Once calmly finishing, Aly relaxed back into the chair, watching Schneizel. She didn't know how much he knew about music. It didn't really matter, but half of that would've been incomprehensible to anyone who didn't know anything about music.

Schneizel perused the papers for a long time. Earl Maldini came in and filled two wine glasses with the Bordeaux wine. It was quite good, if not her cup of tea. "It all looks quite good for now, Lady Asplund. I'm sure the Emperor will be pleased. Your choice to employ as a _soprano_ was most brilliant."

What! It was all Aly could do not to jerk straight up in her sear. She didn't know what to expect when Schneizel read her list of musicians, and all she could muster was "Oh?"

"indeed." Schneizel settled back into his seat, smug. "With all of the force what my brother has had to use on the elven malcontents, the people's will has turned against us. Your maid's performance will show the elevens that we still support them."

"I'm glad my decision is so beneficial to Britannia."

"Yes. However, it would be wise not to play favorites. Perhaps, if you could find other number musician?"

"Of course, your highness."

"Good." Schneizel rose, and she followed suit. "I can show you back to your room. I know this is an area of the palace you are unfamiliar with."

"No thank you, your highness, but I think I can manage. Thank you for the offer though."

:If you insist." He crossed the room and opened the door, holding it for her. As she passed, he leaned down, breathing on her neck, and whispered, "You play a dangerous game, _ma fille_."

Aly froze, and the hair on the back of her neck rose. Stiffly, she took two steps forward before turning and giving a shaky curtsy. "An honor as always, Prince."

Schneizel took one of her ungloved hands, and, bowing, he kissed it. "You too, Lady of Nice."

Aly dearly hoped never to hear him utter French again.

* * *

><p>"So Gino," Luciano's voice was mocking, "ready to defend your girlfriend's honor?"<p>

"My girlfriend? You mean Aly's finally succumbed to my charms?"

Luciano sniggered. "The things I would say Gino, if I didn't respect you as a fellow knight."

"Don't flatter me, Luciano. You don't respect anyone"

"True."

As flippant as Gino acted, he was worried. Luciano wasn't a knight of the round for nothing, and though Gino was confident in his piloting abilities, he was grateful Aly wasn't here. If he were to lose and possibly wound up dying because of it, he would hate for her to see it.. Not that talking to Schneizel was any better for her.

The Tristan was working, the Earl of Pudding's machinery as perfect as always. His sakuradite energy fillers were full, and the Yggdrasil drive was powered on. The Tristan's factsphere gave him a clear view of the Percival, Luciano in its cockpit. Gino watched his display monitor as the referee, a nameless Earl who was one of the emperor's numerous lap dogs, walked onto the grass between the two waiting knightmares.

His voice was gravelly and filled with self importance. "This is a duel of honor between Sir Luciano Bradley and Lady Aly of Asplund, represented today by Sir Gino Weinberg. The duel ends when a contestant dies, ejects, or forfeits. Now, en guard, ready, fence." As the duel started, the earl ran out of the way. Gino waited a second, settling his hands comfortably around the controls, before launching himself at Luciano.

* * *

><p>"Lady Aly!"<p>

Aly turned to the _leggiero_ voice. Prince Clovis' head peaked out from behind one of the hallway's door. "Prince Clovis?"

"Yes." He came out further into the hallway, his usual majestic clothing replaced by a messy smock, and his hair drawn back into a ponytail. "This is my office at Pendragon. Each of the royal children have an office reserved here for them, even those who are no longer able to use them."

Few of the royal children were dead. They were lucky; the bloodletting of heirs in the last generation began before most of the children were fully grown. In fact, the only dead royal children Aly knew of were Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally. Their mother had died right before Aly moved to Pendragon, and the royal siblings were sent to Japan not long after Aly had arrived. She had been way too absorbed in her own recovery to take much notice of the Invasion of Japan, which had taken the lives of the beloved prince and princess. "I was at Schneizel's."

"I was wondering why you were down here. You were talking about the holiday concert?"

"Yes. He seemed quite pleased with some of my decisions."

"I'm glad to hear it, though I'm sure a virtuoso like you could make few mistakes."

"You're too kind, your highness."

Clovis hesitated, tilted his head slightly. "Would you like to see my gallery?"

"It'd be an honor, Prince."

He motioned to Aly, who followed him inside his office. "Probably not how my father wants me to use this office, but I find painting relaxing."

"Everyone needs a way to unwind." The room was full of canvases, a few half-painted ones resting on easels, and a few completed ones hanging on the walls.

"And yours is playing the violin?"

"Naturally." From the content of his paintings, he was especially fond of painting members of the royal family. "You're a very good painter."

"I know."

"This is a picture of Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally, yes?"

"And their mother Marianne. Her death was a sad, sad thing."

"I heard it was quite brutal."

"Yes. Terrorists." The venom in his voice was unmistakeable.

"It was? I admit I was too withdrawn in my own mother's death at that time to pay much attention to anyone else."

"It's why I keep such a tight fist on Area Elven. I don't want anymore terrorists to kill more of us. Dirty Elevens."

Aly tensed slightly. "I tend to like the Japanese."

Clovis looked at her, amused. "Your maid is an eleven, isn't she?"

"Yes, and Ito-san is the best maid I could hope for."

"Well...it's not like they're inhuman, but as viceroy, I've seen many elevens."

"Of course you have, your highness." She dropped the subject.

He smiled sadly and said softly to himself. "Ah, I forgot. I'm royalty, so everyone must agree with me." But he brightened, bringing up the charming smile he was known for. "Would you like me to paint a portrait of you, Lady Asplund? I have a whole collection of portraits of noblewomen."

"That's very kind of you, Prince Clovis, but...certainly not today."

"Oh?"

"One of my friends is in a duel, but I've missed the start because of my meeting with Schneizel."

"I understand."

Aly wasn't sure if she had been dismissed, but Clovis was _calando,_ his attention shifted away from her and to one of the works-in-progress, so she curtsied. "Thank you, Prince Clovis."

* * *

><p>Ito-san held up a finger, just as Aly opened the door to her chambers. Aly arched an eyebrow and glanced around.<p>

"Ah Lady Asplund, I see you have finally returned." This man's double bass tones were entirely unwelcome.

"Sir Waldstein, I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

"No, it is fine. You have your own duties, and I did not make an appointment." He made motions to rise.

"Please, sit. No need to rise on my account." Aly sat down opposite the occupied loveseat, onto an armchair. She was glad to see that Ito-san had already served the knight tea and motioned for the maid to pour her a cup as well. It was chamomile. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Knight of One."

Pointedly, Bismarck looked up to Ito-san. "Emperor Charles."

"Ito-san, would you mind going down to the kitchens to arrange my dinner. I'm afraid I won't be making to the dining hall."

"Of course, M'lady." Both were silent until the door to Aly's chambers closed and the maid's footsteps faded away. "You were saying?"

"You are fond of the elevens, are you not?"

"I wouldn't argue with that observation."

"Of course not." Bismarck placed his teacup on its saucer delicately, but she saw his muscles bunch threateningly. "The Emperor has become quite impressed with you of late, Lady Aly. He has already heard of your brilliant plan concerning the holiday concert."

"I'm glad I have not disappointed him."

"The Emperor has requested an audience with you."

She inhaled sharply, and instinctively moved back into the scarce warmth provided by the chair. "Is...Is that so?"

"Yes. And I have come to arrange a time. When would you be available?"

"For the Emperor, always. But since you ask...A Thursday, a Thursday morning, would be best for me I think."

"Next Thursday then, 10 am. I must take my leave." He stood. Normally, Aly would have stood as well, but it was too cold, and proper decorum didn't insist on it, so she merely nodded, dismissing him. "I would wear that dress again, when you come Thursday." Bismarck smirked, the first indication that he knew that he had struck fear into her. "The Emperor will like it. Good Afternoon."

* * *

><p>Gino was worried. His energy fillers were nearly depleted, and he didn't seem to connect with the Tristan as he usually did. He must be nervous—deep down inside, Gino had confessed to himself that he had awful nerves. And even though the duel had lasted for a good part of the afternoon, neither he or Luciano had gained the upper hand, though one of Gino's slash harkens had been torn off, so the stale mate would probably not last much longer. It had been a sacrifice, trying to hold the Percival immobile so Gino could cause some real damage.<p>

Suddenly, the referee appeared between the two knightmares, temporarily still, waving a white flag. His voice came into both of the contestants' cockpits. "Halt! This duel is over! The Lady of Asplund has forfeited the duel to Sir Luciano Bradley! Halt!"

Gino blocked out Luciano's screams of glee, powering off the Tristan with a curse and hopping out of the cockpit as soon as he could. He rushed to Aly, who stood off to the side, dressed differently in heart-wrenching black dress pants and—thank God—a green button up shirt.

"Aly! Aly, what's wrong?"As he reached her, he swept her into a hug and started stroking her bright, bright hair.

She burrowed further into him, her hands gripping the green cape tightly. "You're so warm, Gino." Her voice was almost shaky.

"Aly, Aly _ma belle_. What's wrong?" She wouldn't forfeit for nothing, especially as he hadn't been losing (yet.)

"I'm—I am fine, Gino. I—" She looked up at him in surprise. "You—You've learned French?"

"_Oui, ma belle._"

She gave a halfhearted smile, not even commenting on that particular term of endearment. "I just hope you learned it for something useful, not to impress me."

"Of course, Aly. Of course." She said she was fine, but her tenser-than-usual posture told him the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I hope you enjoyed. I'm sure you can tell I'm not used to writing from a knightmare's point of view. I hope I made Clovis seemed human-that was what I was aiming for. Is anyone as excited for the next chapter as I am to write it? I hope so. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to fill up my inbox.

DFTBA


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry this took me such a long time. I had trouble writing this chapter. Also, whatever I might have said in the last chapter, there isn't anything dirty in this, and I currently intend to keep things T rated though I may make a separate story that contains dirtier bits.

I don't think I have any music terms in here, though if I do, tell me. And I apologize in advance for dialogue; some parts might be a little hard to follow.

Thank you to all my reviewers. I think I've thanked everyone who logged in. But, I would like my number or reviews to match the number of chapters. I'm not asking a lot as Gino fics aren't the most popular. Preferably not BS reviews, though they don't need to be complex. I'll even start you off. "One thing I like about your story is..."

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>They were haunting her. And she feared she was fading back into her former self, a phantom of Pendragon's court. It was bad enough that the court was looking down their noses at her because of her shameful forfeit to Luciano—though she was immensely grateful her forfeit hadn't really backfired on Gino—but when the whole royal family began to attend seemingly every party Aly was that week, her life became hell.<p>

Oh, at first it was okay. Aly liked Princess Euphemia and Prince Clovis, and Cornelia and Odysseus were decent, but by Monday, Schneizel had gotten back from his trip, and his gaze seemed to follow her everywhere. Additionally, young noblemen—or at least their parents—had remembered that she was now seventeen, so she had to deal with avoiding suitors as well.

She was in one such party, held by the Count of Portland, when her cellphone rang. She excused herself from discussion with the elderly Count with six single grandsons, and ran out onto an empty balcony.

"Aly, Aly! It's working~"

"Lloyd?" Eyebrows raised, she held her cellphone at arms length.

"Yes, yes. The Lancelot, Aly, it's working!"

"Well?"

"Beautifully!"

Aly studied her phone for a second, "Why? What's happened?"

"A terrorist hijacking."

"Aren't the usual forces are enough to handle that."

"There seems to be some mastermind behind it all, and the rebels have gotten their hands on knightmares."

"Who is piloting the Lancelot?"

"Suzaku Kuurugi."

"A Japanese man!"

"Technically, he's an honorary Britannian, but yes."

"...Lloyd, why are you calling me about this? As much as I enjoy interruptions from parties, I don't really have a lot interest in knightmares."

"Cecile told me to go bother someone else."

"And so you called me?"

"Yes, well your are my heir you know~"

"I guess I am. I-"

"Aly, I have to go. Prince Clovis is making some strange announcement." His end hung up. Aly slowly lowered the phone and pressed the end button, a sinking feeling filling her. Lloyd's tone there at the end had been incredibly surprised. What could Clovis's announcement be?

A voice from under the balcony interrupted her thoughts. "My lady of light. Your smile is a radiant ray of sun, your hair starlight in this summer's night."

She sighed. "Gino, go practice your monologue on some poor maiden who will appreciate your adaptation of Britannian literature."

"But my lady, my words are true. Your beauty bridles my untempered passion. Your sharp tongue but tempts me closer."

"Gino, you're starting to sound like a masochist. It's very worrying."

He ignored her. "Cast off the moon's dark garments and take all my light for thy own."

"Oh, Gino, Gino, wherefore art thou trying to get me bare?"

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh?"

Gino jumped up onto the balcony's guardrail, his green capping flapping in the air. "No, I'm not a pervert."

"This is beside the point. Since you're here, I need to talk to you, privately."

"And leave this fantastical party filled with fatuous political significance. Count me in!"

She grabbed his arm and towed back inside, searching for the host of the party. Finding the count, she gave him their regrets for not being able to stay longer before hastening outside the noble's mansion.

"Leaving so soon, Lady Aly, Sir Weinberg?"

Aly turned and took a few steps toward Schneizel "Yes, your highness. Are you leaving as well?"

"No, I just desired to discover why the Lady of Nice and the Knight of Three were leaving before the party even got into full swing."

Of course. "Well, it might be best if you did go back to the palace. Do you know of the Lancelot, Prince Schneizel?"

"How could I not, Lady Aly? I am the chief sponsor of Camelot."

Wide eyed, she took a step back. "You...you are?" She cursed herself. Even if that was news to her, she shouldn't react like a scared rabbit.

"Did you not know? I guess I do try to keep that under the radar, but even still, I would expect you to know, Lady Aly."

"I didn't, though it comes as little surprise."

"Good. I would hate to think you were losing your touch. Now you were saying?"

"The Lancelot was launched during a terrorist hijacking in Japan. Lord Asplund was telling me about the Lancelot's performance when your brother began to make a surprising announcement."

"Oh? What was the-" From the mansion came someone running, yelling for the prince. "K—Earl Maldini. What's wrong?"

The earl hurried over to the prince, whispering something up into his ear. A look of distress passed quickly over the prince's face before he straightened his face to its normal expression. "Lady Aly, it seems as if you were right. Would you two like a ride back to the palace?"

It wasn't like they had much choice, and he had looked so unsettled that she hoped she get the upper hand in their conversation. But what had happened. "Of course your highness."

"Dead?"

"I'm afraid so, and Suzaku has been accused of the murder."

"But isn't he in the Britannian military?"

"And more faithful to it than most of his comrades, I believe, but—"

"Since he isn't Britannian and they couldn't find who really did it, they're putting him on trial. And I suppose he'll be convicted easily enough."

"It's such a shame too. Kuurugi's performance with the Lancelot was astronomical. Without him, Shinjiku would have been an even bigger disaster."

"I would imagine that under different circumstances, Prince Clovis' PR department would be making him a hero, to relate to the people."

"Maybe, though the Emperor isn't that fond of public relations, so Prince Clovis might've decided just to not make a big deal out of it."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. But thanks for telling me, Lloyd."

"I hope your private audience goes well."

"Have you ever had one?"

"Occasionally I've met with him about my work, but there were always others there."

"How fortunate for you." Aly bid her uncle farewell and turned off her display monitor. Ito-san emerged from a shadowed doorway.

"Does M'lady need assistance in getting ready for your audience?"

"Always, Ito-san."

"I believe you'll be able to hold your own, M'lady."

"You were a gift from the Emperor. Did you ever meet him?"

"M'lady, I'm a servant and el—Japanese. I could never meet the Emperor. What dress would you like to wear, M'lady?" Ito-san opened Aly's mahogany wardrobe. Aly walked over to it and searched through the dresses, selecting a single-strapped purple dress, and Ito-san helped her put the dress on.

Aly turned to a full length mirror. The hem fell just below her knees. "I think it's appropriate." She gave a small twirl and watched the dress slowly settle back down.

"Beautiful as always."

"Gino, you're supposed to knock before entering, especially as this is my bedroom. I could have been changing." Grinning, Aly turned her head to look at Gino, lounging on a doorway. "I know you might privately enjoy that, but Ito-san would be most distressed. Wouldn't you, Ito-san?"

Aly heard the rustle of skirts as Ito-san curtsied to Gino. "M'lady, I couldn't reproach a noble, especially the Knight of Three."

"You hear that, Lady Asplund. I'm irreproachable."

Aly rolled her eyes. "Just wait until you marry some stiff young noblewoman. She will rid you of your fantasies quickly."

"You haven't done anything with your hair."

"I thought you said I looked 'beautiful as always'."

"And I was telling the truth. Ito-san just seems to be fond of doing elaborate hair arrangement."

Ito-san spoke up. "We hadn't gotten to the hair yet."

"I don't think you'll have enough time to do much." Gino pointed at a grandfather clock, pushed into the corner of the room.

"He's right, Ito-san. It is already nine-fifteen. Maybe just a simple French braid would be good."

"Very well, M'lady. If you'd just step over to the vanity." Aly obeyed her maid's command.

As Ito-san started working with Aly's hair, Gino said, "Ito-san, I've had word of your sister."

Ito-san froze, "M'lady, you didn't need to ask-"

"But I wanted to, Ito-san. You are a very nice person. Gino, what did you hear?"

"Ito-san's sister is alright. Her home in Shinjiku was destroyed, but she's alive. However, her son, Ito-san's nephew, wasn't so lucky."

"Jiro is dead?" Ito-san's voice trembled. Gino nodded and looked away as the maid began crying quietly. "M'lady...I'm sorry, I-"

Aly turned in her chair to look up at Ito-san. "It's fine Ito-san. Go grieve. I can take it from here."

"Thank you M'lady."

Aly watched the maid retreat into the room Aly had provided as a bedroom. "Have you ever lost anyone, Gino?"

"No one I was close to. Both my paternal grandparents died when I was still a toddler, and, well, of course, there's Kotone, but she's not dead...or not as far as I know."

Aly studied his face. For once, he wasn't grinning, instead thinking back to his youth and his childhood love. "What would you do if we found her?"

"You haven't-" His face was contorted, a peculiar combination of desperation, fear, and anticipation.

"No, I haven't found her. I haven't even looked, but...we could."

"I've tried, when I first became the Knight of Three," his voice was resigned. "Doubtless, if I did find her, it would be incredibly awkward. All of the feelings we shared so long ago..." He brightened, "but don't worry, she could never replace you."

She forced a laugh, responding dryly, "You completely failed to relieve my nonexistent jealousy." She stood up and stared up at Gino. "It also failed to disguise your concern."

"And how are you any better avoiding the present? You realize it's almost time, don't you?"

"Maybe I'm just making polite conversation while I'm finishing getting ready." She brandished the end of her braid as she slipped a hair tie around it.

"Ever the politician."

"Can't blame me for practicing." She took a few steps toward the door, then looked down at her feet. "Oh, how I hate heels."

"Oh? And why is that? They make you taller and your legs longer."

She glared at where he had taken her seat and was now lounging, his feet on her vanity."I hadn't noticed." She sighed, "It's just that walking in heels isn't as easy as models make it look. And the heroines in comic books couldn't fight as they do in heels."

She took a few more steps toward the door and turned back, looking at Gino expectantly. He returned the look with a "What?"

"Aren't you going to—I don't know—offer to walk me to the throne room or something like that?"

Instantly, he jumped up and kneeled before her, green cape fluttering from the sudden motion. "Lady Asplund, would you do me the favor of allowing me to escort you to your audience?"

"I didn't mean you had to offer! I just had expected something like that from you."

"And I intended to, but I figured you would want to independent and walk the plank alone, a martyr, protecting those you love, and I wouldn't be able to convince you to let me go with you."

"Oh! Well, I guess...you're right."

He stood and walked toward her, grabbing and encasing her smaller, colder hands in his. "And is there anyway I can convince you?"

"No, afraid there is not." She smiled sadly and continued speaking, softer, "I would like a hug though."

And he swept her up in warm, comforting hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I hope you enjoyed that. I've been watching Young Justice recently, and last night I injected myself with large amounts of spitfire fanfiction, so Wally and Artemis might have seeped in some there at the end, though I think they are similar to these characters anyway. If Aly does seem a tad OOC, remember that she's scared shitless, and not the normal sudden scared in her encounters with Schneizel but now she's dealing with the Emperor.

I myself hate the waiting while scared.

I wanted to update more frequently in the summer, but I'm going on a long trip next week, so it may the end of the month by the time I update again, but please story alert and review and yeah...Have a nice summer.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its very dramatic. Um, yeah so please. I got one for the last chapter, but I'd really like to get caught up with # of chapters=# of reviews.**

**_affannato-anguished_**

**_affrettando-hurrying, pressing onwards._**

* * *

><p>She was tempted, on her way through the cold marble passages, to stop and go do something reckless. To brutally insult the next noble she passed, to burst into another's apartment uninvited, or to start destroying the palace one wall after the next. It would be perilous enough just to go to the kitchen and grab a cup of tea, therefore being tardy for her audience. But she was either braver than that, or too cowardly. Either way, it was too late for her now, her here before the golden doors.<p>

She eyed the guards on either sides of the door, but they took little interest in her even as she walked up to the door. Reluctantly, she knocked, gently and shortly, though the noise echoed through the dead silent hallway.

"Enter!" It was a voice that could only be his and now the guards acted, now opening the doors into the throne room.

Her first steps were _affannato _and slow, but then she realized that even if her terror was completely expected by everyone, she couldn't show it, and her steps quickened _affrettando. _She was grateful for Ito-san, because she had run out of Aly's apartment with a wrap, knowing Aly's tendency to freeze (and it matched Aly's clothes, which wouldn't be the case had Gino remembered). And it was cold, walking up that red carpet, towards the three men.

Schneizel's surprised expression did not startle any kind of smirk or satisfaction from her—but then the Emperor dismissed his son, and Schneizel passed her on his way, and she could not resist shoving his own words down his throat, "Did you not know? I know I tried to keep it under the radar but I would expect you to know. I'd hate to think you were losing your touch," and he looked momentarily perturbed, but then thought of his own unsettling retort.

"Enjoy your audience."

And she was left all alone in the throne room with the Emperor and his knight.

She could feel Bismarck's one good eye boring into her, examining her, and probably smirking at the longer hem of the different dress. But she didn't care; it was the man in the throne who worried her today.

When she finally reached the edge of the dais, Bismarck spoke up. "Emperor Charles, I present to you Lady Aly of Asplund and Nice, niece and heir of Lloyd, earl of Asplund, and daughter of the ambassadors Deacon and the late Louise." She dropped into a curtsy and stayed there until told to rise, in a voice deeper than her father's and more commanding than Schneizel's.

"Rise, Lady Aly." And there he was, sitting on a throne made from others' sorrows, high above her diminutive height.

"Your majesty," she acknowledged, then falling silent.

"Schneizel showed me your plans for the Christmas concert. They were quite good, especially coming from one so young."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"And I was pleased to learn that the maid I sent you had helpful talents. Next time you should bring her here with you, so she can entertain us why we talk."

Next time? Aly gulped and risked, "I would have to defer to her decision in that matter?"

His mask remained immaculate, though his voice seemed to change, almost imperceptibly. "There is a belief that caged birds don't sing. But they do, for the sake of their necks." He rose from his chair, while at the same time Bismarck backed up, melting into the shadows. "Join me."

It was not a request. Aly struggled up the five steps and stopped at the top, a scant couple of feet from the Emperor's large 6'2'' frame. And he reached out and lifted her chin, forcing her to stare into his face and shake from more than cold. "You show so much potential, Aly of Nice. But we'll have to get you away from that Weinberg boy before he burns your icy beauty."

She was not going to talk about Gino.

"Not surprised? Good. I know all about your little tryst—but it isn't even that. You've too much pride and you think you're too young." He had let go of her now and was walking around her in a circle, "I'll tell you a secret," he leaned in close to one ear, "you're not."

She doesn't know what he's talking about, but the few ideas flitting around are not all pleasant. And she's puzzled, because this subtlety doesn't seem his style because _he's already the damned Emperor and can do anything he wants_, but then again, he is Schneizel's father, and the bastard must have gotten his slimness from someone, and maybe the Emperor is just enjoying this slow torture.

She's not surprised he's a sick bastard as well as xenophobic and just generally cruel and unfair.

She remains silent.

Then he stops, in front of her again, and—_oh God—_he's caressing her face like Schneizel in their first encounter but it's ten times worse because it's the Emperor and he's so much older and has no sex appeal and his hand is ice cold. "But it was a pity you didn't refrain from stopping your little _boyfriend's_ duel the other day. Besides failing to eliminate the weaker knight, it showed weakness. Your mother would've never done such a thing."

Her mother! "What?"

It was the first thing she had said in ages, but the Emperor's face remained blank, where Schneizel would've smirked. The Emperor's voice did have a slight lilt when he spoke again, however. "Yes, Louise. But you're not prepared for that yet." He withdrew his hand. "Maybe I should just let Schneizel have his fun in breaking you." He turned and walked away, leaving Aly alone in the cold, cold, throne room.

* * *

><p>He had been looking for her for a long time. She had promised that she would return to her quarters immediately when Ito-san ran out to give her a wrap. Aly's father hadn't seen her, and even with the help of Ito-san and Anya they couldn't find her. He had even asked for Nonette's help (because they had gotten on well when they met, being fellow women fighting for justice. That was the one thing he could use to defend Britannia in his arguments with Aly; even she conceded they were equal opportunity for the sexes, but claimed that didn't mean she would forgive the country some of its faults.)<p>

And he had been sure she was going to be in that last place—the very room he first met the little ghost girl—he was expecting to find her playing, desperately trying to find a way to absorb herself in something other than her life.

But she wasn't.

He just hoped she hadn't done anything stupid. He thought he knew her well enough to know, that even with fraying emotions, she wouldn't do anything normal stupid. She wouldn't be busy jumping off buildings, or even doing Gino-stupid things, like trying to rescue some poor person about to be executed—though of course, even he wasn't so stupid anymore; he had wised up some over the years, and he probably would have been too cowardly to do something like that anyway.-but Aly could very well be off doing some special kind of stupid.

Stupid like when, a year ago, she'd forgotten about Anya's birthday. She had ridden on a horse—Aly couldn't drive at that time—through thunderstorm to a camera store to buy a new camera for her pink haired friend. This being already absurd, a giant of a hailstone would have to hit her, knocking her out—and to think, she got mad at him for being dramatic. At him!

Rain. It was raining outside. Gino groaned.

* * *

><p>Aly didn't notice the rain at first, and once she did, she welcomed it. It seemed fitting, for such a day.<p>

Once Aly had managed to thaw out in the Throne Room, she had fled. She hadn't gone down the same secluded hallways in years, but her found the once beaten path quite easily and she could actually run, without fear of meeting other nobility, had she not the stupid shoes. Even so, it did not take her all that long to find a door leading to the outside, and then she made a bee-line for the nearby forest.

She had not trouble finding the little altar she and her father had made for her mother soon after they had moved to Pendragon. She used to visit almost daily, but now she only went occasionally, not much more than once a month. She wasn't sure about her father's habits, and that was strange, because they used to be so close. She supposed trusting and confiding in anyone was always hard in country like this, especially when they directly served the empire. But Gino was even more intimately entwined with the Emperor and politics, even if he was less aware of the empire's policies and political strategies, and she told him incredibly confidential stuff. Not that she didn't trust her father, but they were just so distant.

She tripped over a root, just as she reached her mother's altar, and landed in the mud, effectively ruining the dress.

She squinted, trying to read the engraving on a stone marking this spot, but it was raining too hard, and try as she might, she couldn't get the Emperor's words out of her head.

* * *

><p>He had instructed Anya to keep looking for Aly in all the hidey holes Anya knew the castle. He told Nonette she could go home, but he gladly accepted her offer of looking in town, though he doubted Aly would be prowling the streets. Which left him and Ito-san to look outside.<p>

He started looking in the normal places, where all the sane people would go if it started raining outside but they didn't want to retreat inside.

"Gino Weinberg?"

Gino whipped around and saw someone climbing up the stairs to the gazebo currently functioning as mission headquarters. "You're the Earl Maldini?" The man inclined his head. "Prince-"

"Schneizel's aide, yes."

Gino's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Arching his eyebrows, but not mentioning Gino's hostility, the soft spoken man said, "My Prince sent me with a message."

"What?"

"He says that the Emperor discussed the Lady Aly's mother with her."

"They discussed Aly's mother..."Gino racked his brains for something. Then, "Of course! Shit! She'll catch pneumonia or something there!" He turned, about to start toward the forest, but turned back to the Earl Maldini. "I hope your Prince knows that I have a bad habit of not always returning favors."

The Earl grimaced. "He does not consider this a favor. From his irrational behavior-"

"Prince Schneizel acts irrational?"

"Don't we all?"

"Of course. Go on, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"I would guess the matter is more of one of revenge."

"But...who against?" Gino didn't see how this could be a revenge against anyone.

"Who do think Prince Schneizel bothers plotting against?"

"Aly?"

"My Prince has bigger fish to fry, though in time, his plans account for all. Now, go save your princess."

When Aly had shown him her mother's altar, he had known she had finally accepted him. It was not long after his...affair with the family Japanese maid, and he doubted whether he could've pulled through if not for Aly.

In the past, he had noticed that Aly hardly ever cried. Only at the most fearsome injuries would she sniffle, and he knew she couldn't have been happy growing up in Pendragon, despite his presence. So he was surprised when, one day, Aly had walked in on him crying in his too-new-rooms at the palace, and instead of whatever a normal person would have done—even at this point none of his friends were normal, so he was never sure of what the actions of the elusive normal person would've been—she had taken him to her mother's altar. And he had seen her cry.

Gino clicked on his communicator. "Anya, I found her."

"_Where?_"

"In the forest, by an altar dedicated to her mother."

_"How is she?"_

He kneeled down, grimacing at the mud. Gently, he examined Aly. "She's out cold. But otherwise physically, she seems fine. I won't be surprised if she gets sick though."

_"Stupid._"

"Yes. And very Aly."

_"I did appreciate the camera at least. Her mother's not going to be able to do so."_

"I would guess that Aly's a little past the point of sacrificing herself for her dead mother at this point."

_"I guess she has gotten better."_

"Contact Ito-san, will you? She'll need to give Aly a nice, hot bath."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah. Hope you liked it. I plan to publish another chapter by the end of the month if I get sufficient reviews. There's lots of review material in all of that, so just tell me what your favorite/least favorite part was, or predict what will happen next, or something like that. :)**

**DFTBA**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you so much M0n0chr0meHue for all the reviews. You other readers ought to thank her.

Anyway, this chapter is pretty intense too, though there is some fluff at the beginning and very end. No music terms, though a few French terms; all of them are endearments. Please favorite or story alert or review.

* * *

><p>She woke up to his irritatingly wide smile and her demands to let out of bed were met with a poke on the nose. "You've got pneumonia."<p>

Aly rolled her eyes. "So that's a no?"

"Yep." He leaned in so close to her that she was once more glad that he had such good dental hygiene. "And guess what else the doctor said?"

He found this way too amusing. "That you'll catch it if you remain in my breathing space?"

"You have to remain in bed until you're well, which will be at least a week."

"So, I'm assuming you'll spend that time cleaning my spoiled bed sheets."

"Not at all, _ma belle_. He said it would be perfectly fine to mooch around the house a little—certainly enough to use the restroom. Meanwhile, I have been assigned to keep you here, in your rooms, until the doctor says you can leave."

She stuck her hand out, pushing his face away from hers, giving herself breathing room. "Great, I get sick and this is my punishment? Being talked to death? It isn't fair."

"Breaking the fourth wall again, _ma belle?_"

"Shut up." She looked up at Gino suddenly, fighting from losing herself in his eyes. "What...What day is it?"

"Saturday. You woke up a little yesterday, enough to eat anyway, but you don't seem to remember it."

She stared at him. "Saturday?"

"Yep."

Then she remembered. She sat up, croaking, "Bucket."

Gino didn't need to be told more than once. He ran off into her bathroom and returned nearly a moment later. Just in time. He watched in concern as she wretched.

"What did you feed me yesterday?"

He passed her a wet cloth, which she used to clean her face. "Chicken. Here's some water."

She took the glass and grimaced. "Chicken. Well, I guess it could be worse. Thanks."

"Anytime, _ma belle_."

She glared. "Would you mind?"

"I could call you something else. What about, hm..._mon ange, mon chante, _or maybe, _mon coeur?_"

She snorted. "I have a better idea. What about _mon chou_?"

"Why? What does it mean?"

"My cabbage."

* * *

><p>Gino left her sleeping form after having a sudden urge to play his cello. It had been awhile;as the Knight of Three he was busy, without much time for Aly, let only music. It wasn't far from her rooms to his, but it was far enough to meet someone he didn't want to.<p>

"Sir Weinberg."

Gino bowed. "Prince Schneizel."

"Do you know what's happened to the Lady Aly? I haven't seen her in court recently."

"She's sick."

"Is she? I'm sorry to hear it."

Gino said nothing.

"Is there a chance I could visit her?"

"No."

"No? Sir Weinberg, I know you and Lady Aly are close, but I daresay you are not in charge of who visits her."

"Your highness would be correct, but I wish to keep her stress down to as little as possible while she's sick."

Prince Schneizel's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying the Lady Aly finds my presence stressful?"

"I'm sure she finds your presence extremely pleasant, but your presence would bring her to think about more unpleasant subjects."

"And your presence does not."

"I've gotten quite good at distracting her."

"So you are coddling her?"

Gino shrugged. "I don't have many chances, so I'm trying to take advantage of this one, even if it comes back to haunt me."

"Sir Weinberg, walk with me." Prince Schneizel started walking in the direction of Aly's rooms. Gino had little choice but to follow the prince, hate and anger slowly rising in him. The prince stopped at a rare window in the palace hall. "Tell me, Sir Weinberg, man to man, what would you do for the Lady Aly."

Gino eyed him warily. "Whatever she wanted."

The prince smiled. "But surely, you couldn't do whatever she wanted."

"I could die trying."

"Could you give her this?" Prince Schneizel gestured around at the palace.

"Probably not."

The prince smiled. "I could."

Gino regarded him for a minute before letting out a laugh—all the stranger because it was Aly who laughed wryly, but as much as he pretended otherwise, the royal court had corrupted him. "If you think she would want to be your queen or mistress and have command over all of this," he gestured wildly, "you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh?"

"Aly is a idealist who realizes her goals aren't attainable but will try to the best of her ability to fulfill them."

"Like you?"

"No." Gino shook his head. "I'm much to selfish."

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but if the Lady Aly was an Empress of Britannia, couldn't she use her power to fulfill her goals. It is no secret that I am one of the more likely candidates to become the next Emperor."

"I wish Aly were here to make some veiled remark about how presumptuous that sounded." Prince Schneizel let out a small laugh, at which Gino narrowed his eyes. "But even if she could, her goals wouldn't really be fulfilled. Peace and equality and justice forced on people will not be truly fulfilling her goals."

"But given free-will, there will always be people who don't respect those ideals."

"Maybe so, but it will be their choice."

* * *

><p>On her third conscience day after collapsing at her mother's altar, she came to a sudden realization. "You've gotten a lot better."<p>

"I know. I'm great aren't I."Gino turned his head upwards, smugly. Then, as he processed what she said, he looked back down, surprised. "I have? At what?"

She grinned. "Distracting me, changing the subject, etc."

"I have? Great! Now what did you say you wanted for lunch?"

"I didn't."

"Oh." His bright smile flickered only slightly, but now she was sure of his facade. "Well what would you like?"

"No."

"No?" She didn't answer. "So, you're ready to tell me why I found you at your mother's altar in the rain?"

"Gino, I—I can handle it."

"Sure." He sat down on her bed, and she glared from underneath the covers.

"Off."

"Why?"

She struggled to find an answer; all she knew is that she didn't want to involve Gino in this. "It, it is not decent."

He rolled his eyes. "And since when has it mattered to us what was decent?"

She tried a different tactic. "So Gino...what are your feelings about sex out of wedlock?"

He instantly erupted into red and jumped off the bed. "What!"

"Now that we have that settled-"

"What? I-"

"Can you go get my father?"

He focused back on her, instead of determinedly staring holes in the foot of her bed. "What?"

"My father; can you get him?"

His face was suddenly remorseful. "I guess you wouldn't know. The Emperor sent him on a diplomatic trip to the Chinese Federation, just after your father stopped in Saturday morning."

Aly's face seemed to ice over. "So that's how it is, is it?"

"What is?" He was worried.

She ignored him. "How am I not surprised?" She had risen, sitting straight up in the bed, her mind obviously focused on something far away.

"Um...Even I can't pretend I have any idea what you're talking about."

Now realizing he was there, she turned toward Gino. "Gino, I promise I'm not going down without a fight."

"What? No, you don't have to fight. Just tell me what you're on about. What did the Emperor say?"

She arched an eyebrow. "No, I can't. As much as I want to, I can't."

"But I can help, whatever you're doing. I want to help."

She smiled. "I'm sure you do Gino, but—well, you have heard about the mess in Japan. After Shinjiku and Clovis, and what happened only last night, when that Zero character rescued the Japanese pilot from the Britannians. You know as well as I that very soon you'll be sent out to quell any kind of rebellion."

"Yes, but until then-"

"No. I can't. I don't even know how you would help, and besides, I would not want to drag you down with me."

"Down? What do you mean? Not-"

"Well, I may actually die, but not any time soon and that's not what I'm talking about."

"Die?"

"There's always that danger here, and even more so for you."

"True, but-"

"But wait." She reached out and cupped his face with one of her small, delicate hands. "I've got to...to pick the lesser of two evils, and I wouldn't have you tainted."

He backed away from the bed, from her hand, from her, and laughed. "Oh, that's rich, coming from you. You, who gets upset when I flirt or say something even mildly none angelic. Not taint _me_. I see how it is with you and your goddamn pride!"

Her returning smile was icy. "Yes. I guess I've always planned to martyr. I've always wondered what exactly it entails; now I will get to see if I'm right."

"And pray, what exactly are you going to use in this saintly battle of yours? Your family doesn't have money or property. The only thing you've got in the eyes of the court-"

"I plan on being nameless martyr, Gino. Not some saint. I'm not going to garner the fury of God. I'm going to use the things I've got in the eyes of the court: my brains and my body."

Gino's eyes flashed. "No."

She stood up on the bed, hands on hips in defiance. "No? And who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do? My father? The Damned Emperor? Some definitive model of patriarchy?"

"No. A friend."

"A...A friend?"

"Yes, a friend. And Aly, you've got several true friends, who would never turn you in, which is more than most people at court have, even if they trade mindless garble with dozens of others. You've got me, for a start, for longest, and you've got Anya, and Ito-san, Lloyd and Cecile! And did you know that Nonette, the Knight of Nine, even helped us look for you the other day."

Aly smiled genuinely, beautifully, and flopped back down onto the bed, patting a place beside her for Gino. "We're stupid."

He joined her, spread eagle on the big bed. "Yep. The biggest idiots in the world. I'm used to that label though."

She grinned, "Yeah, I guess so." She found his fingers, interlacing hers with his.

He turned his head to see her. "I'm a little surprised you turned out as the self sacrificing sort."

"Oh?"

"Hey, I rescued you when you were little. Shy and quiet and, dare I say it, scared. All your fire was completely hidden. I was expecting I would have to be rescuing you forever, your personal white knight."

She laughed. "That didn't last long, did it?"

"No. After that you were forever after me to stop coming to your defence, that you could defend yourself, with words, not actions."

"But I was always grateful."

"Hm...When it really counted." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Why did you think I became a knight?"

"You...you said for justice, so you could do good."

He rolled to his side toward her, grinning. "Admittedly, that is part of it—already one of us is conceited and I wouldn't want to spoil your selflessness—but once you wouldn't let me always be your personal knight, I decided to start serving as the world's knight."

She blushed. "I myself still think you joined it because of your little boy obsession with weapons and superheroes."

Shrugging, he said, "And you may be right, with that. I was a lot less conscience of my thoughts when I was turning sixteen."

"Fine words from only a seventeen year old. You were sixteen last year."

He poked her nose. "But I'll be eighteen in just a few months."

"And completely insufferable."

"But you'll still love me."

She wrinkled her nose. "I suppose I won't have much of a choice."

"Nope." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She smiled wickedly. "Is that all you have in you today?"

He grinned, before descending down upon her lips, her own meeting his in a glorious battle. Coming up to breathe, he whispered by her ear, "Would you like to know the answer to your question from earlier?"

And she knew exactly what question he meant. "Only if you want me to kick you where the sun doesn't shine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review and stuff. If you want to check out my tumblr its .com or my Schneizel RP account: .com

I hope to get at least two chapters out during July, and hopefully two out in August too.

Feel free to message me if you have any questions.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm sorry this took so long and that it's pretty short. I reached about half way through and hit a road block. I've also been doing a bunch of other writing, some of it being Code Geass one-shots. Thank you very much to all who have reviewed.

I'll go ahead and mention that I have no intention in setting up a love triange with Kotone. She's not going to dissapear from the story entirely, but I don't plan on introducing that element to Gino and Aly's relationship. There is going to be some drama between them later on, but of a different kind.

I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Aly paused mid bow-stroke, setting down her violin in her lap to make a note on her music.<p>

"I haven't heard that one before." She turned at the sound of the deep, bass voice.

"That's because I wrote it. It's my 'Prelude in D minor.'"

"For your big debut as a composer this Christmas?"

"Honestly, father, I'm already quite well-known in the musical circles of the world."

"And at seventeen it's quite a feat." Her father walked over to her, his large build casting a shadow over her. When she was younger, Aly's father had been a pillar of security for her. His skills as a diplomat, already intimidating, were overshadowed by his size. Sir Edvard, who had attended on of the military academies in his youth, was 6'4'' and huge, if actually kind-hearted.

He looked over her shoulder at the sheet music. "Quite impressive. I'm sure the Christmas performance will be fantastic."

"Father-"

He held up a hand. "Aly, I have a favor to ask?"

"Anything, and Dad, I'm sorry. I haven't been telling you nearly as much as I feel...you have the right to know."

He patted her on her back. "It's alright."

She looked up at him. "It is?"

He nodded. "We live a crazy life here, and it would be incredibly hard, and even unwise, to tell me everything. I do sometimes wish we had never left France, where you had a chance of having a normal childhood, but c'est la vie. I do still love you, though, and if you ever need anything-"

"I need you to stay safe, so there's one less person I have to worry about."

He laughed, quietly. "I think I can manage that. Now about this favor. I need you to babysit the Countess Victoria's children."

Aly's eyes widened. "Babysit? I'm not sure I'm the best candidate for that job, Father."

"Nonsense. You can take Gino with you. I'm sure he's great with kids."

* * *

><p>Aly's eyes lit up, and she questioned the scarlet-haired four year old. "There is a piano at your house?"<p>

Jessica nodded. "It's in the ball room, but no one here can play it. Grandma could, but she died a few months ago. Why? Can you?"

"Well, I-"

Gino interrupted. "Aly can play the piano. Her favorite instrument is the violin, but she can play piano, and cello, and-"

Aly groaned. "Gino, stop."

"-and bass, and some woodwind instruments."

"Badly, I play woodwinds badly."

Gino nodded, acquiescing, "She plays woodwinds badly, but still well enough to compose, which is still quite a feat." He looked down at Jessica. "And between you and me, her singing isn't half bad either."

"Don't listen to him, Jessica. My singing my be slightly better than average, though Gino's is better still."

Jessica giggled, pointing at Gino, who was turning red. "I—thanks. I didn't know you've heard me singing."

Aly grinned. Gino did try to keep it a secret, but she had mastered the art of being unnoticed when she was little and still used it occasionally. "His voice is a warm baritone that makes you feel all cuddly inside." She reached out to tickle Jessica.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"But its fun."

Jessica poked her. "Aly, can you play the piano for me?"

"Of course. Get the oaf over there to give you piggy-back ride."

Aly slid her hand down the piano keys in a _glissando_. "This is a nice piano. You said your grandmother played the piano?"

"Yep." Jessica looked down at Aly from Gino's shoulders. "But it's been in my family for awhile."

Aly slid onto the black shiny bench. Her fingers hovered over the keys, her right thumb finally settling on an A. "Do you know the words, Gino?"

"What?"

"Surely you've heard Ito-san rehearse enough times to learn the words."

"I—Aly." Gino looked away at the ground guilty.

Aly smiled, inwardly wishing he would at least sing for her. Winking up at Jessica, who had a frown spreading across her face, she said, "Don't worry. He's just being noble; he thinks his voice should only be used when needed. Now, if you're willing to join me down here, Jessica, I can teach you how to play."

Later, once Jessica had been put to bed, Aly and Gino sat beside each other on a couch, watching the news. "Did you ever find out why the usual nanny couldn't babysit?"

Gino nodded, "Most of the servants here, including the nanny, are Japanese."

"And the Countess doesn't trust them since the rebellion," Aly finished for him.

"Hit the nail on the head. Well done."

She laughed, relaxing and laying her head on one shoulder. The sat their, in silence, watching the television until she thought of another question. "Why didn't you sing?"

"Just...being noble." He tried to pass it off with his laugh.

She sighed. "Gino, I know you just as well as you know me."

"I—old wounds, Aly, just old wounds."

"K-Kotone sang?"

He nodded, miserably. "I'm sorry. It's-"

"It's okay. But we really ought to find her, so you can settle all...this, once and for all."

"Maybe, when all of this is over..."

"'All of this' Gino, we're part of the court. I don't know if any of 'this' will ever be over."

"A guy can hope, can't he?" He bent his neck, awkwardly, to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'll sing for you eventually."

She arched an eyebrow. "Eventually?"

"When your giving birth to our tenth child, naturally."

"Me? Obviously you're the one with the uterus in this relationship."

"I-" Gino stopped, midway through his response. Aly turned to the TV, wide-eyed, the news-anchor describing a hostage situation in Japan. The two watched as one of the news correspondents started detailing the scene.

After the story ended and the news-anchor starting following another story, promising to give the audience updates, Gino stood up. "Aly, I have to go."

She stared up at him. "What? Why? Surely Viceroy Cornelia can handle it."

He shook his head. "Princess Euphemia is in there."

"How do you know?"

"I know Princess Cornelia's tactics. If Princess Euphemia, or another really important person anyway, wasn't in there, the Viceroy would have already attacked."

"I hope the Princess will be alright."

"They'll probably have sorted everything out before I get sent in, but I don't know when I'll see you again and-"

Aly jumped up from the couch and hugged him. After letting go, she addressed him sternly. "Don't worry about me, Gino. Worry about yourself and focus on not getting killed."

He grinned down at her before stealing a kiss. "Like telling me will do any good."

* * *

><p>"Recorded."<p>

"Anya! Hi!"

"Gino. It's earlier than you usually get up."

"I-" A large clanging noise reverberated through the hangar. "Crap!" A moment later, Gino jumped out of the Tristan. "Sorry about that. I dropped a wrench."

"It's earlier than you usually get up."

"Oh, that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't sleep."

"I thought I was the insomniac."

"I just stayed up long enough so I got my second wind."

"I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other."

Gino winced. That was true; when he and Anya became friends, they had agreed they wouldn't lie to each other, even in court when every other word was a lie. The agreement had been especially important to Anya, as she already doubted her own memories. "I-"

"It's okay. I already know that you were worrying about Aly. It's clear the two of you are very much in love with each other. I think Prince Schneizel's foolish to think he can take her away from you."

Gino stared at her, sincerely hoping no one else could read that much into his life. "I-"

"But that's not what I'm here to talk about."

"Oh! Anya, I remember." He started to dig through his pockets, finally bringing out a small slip of paper. "It's a coupon for a local camera shop. I thought we could go there and see if there were any cameras you wanted."

"Recorded."

"Do you want to go? If you give them the coupon, you get to save money."

"You don't need to worry about saving money." Gino shrugged. "Thanks for the offer, but this camera is probably better than everything they have."

"Alright." Gino stretched, working the kinks out of his joints. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I found her."

He blinked. "Who?"

"Kotone."

"How? Where? Why? Did Aly-"

"Aly had nothing to with it. Kotone is in Japan, alive. I found her because her parents have recently died."

"Why?"

Anya shrugged. "I wasn't actively looking for her."

Silence fell over them, which was eventually broken by Anya. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."


End file.
